Texts
by penofme
Summary: Kurt Hummel is receiving a sudden text message from Quinn Fabray. And it leads to something more serious like contemplate thinking and a hint of romances here and there.


**Just another random oneshot about my favorite pair... Reviews are love! :)**

* * *

It's 10 o'clock in the evening and I just finished my night routine facial when, from the corner of my eye, I can see a lightning bulb from my cell phone. And it is buzzing, vibrating my bed.

I grabbed my cell phone instantly, and when I see a certain name written there, my eyes widened. I'm not expecting Quinn Fabray text me in this time of the day, especially when our last conversation was when she asked "What do you mean, 'leave' ?", a few weeks back when I decided to transferred to Dalton.

A bolt of sudden strange feeling twist in my head...and my heart, when I see her name there. I added her numbers to my cell phone last year, when she asked me to making over Rachel Berry. And then, time goes by. Quinn had a growing and building a great relationship with my friend Mercedes, which, making me kind of close to her, too. In that specific time of our closeness, I changed her name in my cell phone from **"Bitchy Fabray"** to **"Honey Bunny Quinny"**. And not until now that I realized, I still keep her name that way in my cell phone.

I'm laughing, giggling with myself.

A moment later, I can feel my heart sank. I never realized before how much I miss spending time with that certain blond girl.

I open the message, "Hello, Kurt. Am I disturbing you now?"

I reply quickly, "Well...hi, Quinn. No...not at all. Just finished my routine. What's up?"

I'm waiting for about a minute, then another message is coming,

"No. Nothing important. Just wanna ask, how are you?. Sorry I didn't have a chance to talk to you after Sectionals, Kurt. "

I smiled. Quinn still have that amazing quality of pureness and cuteness, even when her exterior qualities are constantly changing from the bitchy and arrogant cheerleader, to a devastated teenage pregnant, and back to a high-school typical cheerleader again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm very fine, but thanks. How are you, by the way?" I reply.

It takes a longer time this time until her reply comes to my cell,

"You're not calling me 'sweetie', Kurt. Haha. I'm fine, just...kind of blanky blank tonight".

My face is blushing. She's right. The last time I call her "sweetie" was the day before our first day at school, which means it was during our last summer holiday, when me, Mercedes, and Quinn went to Lima Zoo. I'd like to took a photograph of her and Mercedes, but she refused to smile because I teased her along our way there and she kind of mad to me. I don't know what happened to my mind at that time but I just randomly called her "smile, my sweetie!" as an apology and surprisingly I managed to make her smile again and had a great photograph of them.

"What do you mean, 'blanky blank' ?", is just my simple reply.

She reply quickly, "I dunno, Kurt. I guess I'm bored and what I think is you"

I frown. This girl is so unexpected. I don't know what's going through her mind now.

"Well, okay then. Not that I respect that, Quinn. But may I ask, why not Sam? Why me?", I reply.

"Don't wanna talk about him. He's good and kind and sweet but he's not you, dear" is her shocking reply.

_What?. She's comparing me with her boyfriend? Her straight boyfriend?_

"Of course, Quinny. Sam is straight, I'm gay. He's a hot blond, I'm a fairy soprano brunette. What else?", is my reflex reply.

"What are u talking about, Kurt?. I'm dating him, and you are my friend. It's totally different", she reply.

I sigh. Now I feel terrible. She call me her friend. Well...after the school politic start on again at the beginning of the year, Quinn and I are sort of making a distance. I'm just a poor boy, getting a usual slushies and locker shoving. She's a social climbing girl, trying to get back to the top. Then she get Sam, a boy who, for once, I had a crushed on. I never thought that despite our distance and univolving business to each other, Quinn and I are going through similar experiences in parallel universe. Both of us need to actualize ourselves, both of us had a crush on the same guy..._twice_. And we managed to make our friendship a while ago.

"Sorry, Quinn. Yes. I don't have to ask that, actually. We're friends" , I reply.

"Like...real friends?", is her reply, confusing me again.

"Yeah. Sure. What is your point here, Quinn?". I'm trying to confirming this strange point Quinn has been attached to.

"I don't have a point, Kurt. Just...I told u before I was blank and all I can think is talking with u", is Quinn's another reply.

I type, "Okay. Whatever", when another message from her comes,

"Kurt. Sorry about that. I just want to say sorry, actually"

I delete that "Okay. Whatever" phrase and replace it with "about what?"

"About our distance...this year", she reply simply.

I'm shock. Not in a million chances, she think about the same thing as me. I want to say sorry about that, too.

"I understand, Quinn. Ur having a hard time", I reply.

"No, Kurt. U having a way worse hard time. I wish I had more courage to defend you. Not Sam, not those guys " she reply.

My heart smiled and sank once again at the same time. This is what I love about Quinn Fabray. She could be so superior, ignorance, and dominating outside, but she also very soft, fragile, and sincere inside. Not everyone at school know these qualities of her. And being one of them who know about this, it actually feel nice.

"That's fine, honey. It's not anyone's fault. Especially not yours, Quinn. I'm safe now here at Dalton. Cheer up!", is my reply, try to comforting her.

"Yeah. I'm cool. I just can't bear the thought of..._losing _you, Kurt", is her reply, making another blush in my face. And strangely, some tingling butterflies in my stomach is simultaneously occurs.

I don't know that her feeling for me is _that_ deep. I'm definitely not going anywhere near away from Lima and I'm definitely never think of leave my friends, either.

"You're not losing me, Quinn. Not an inch" I reply.

"I love you, Kurt" is her reply. My eyes widened.

"Friendly love?" I reply, crossing my fingers, hoping that she'll give an expectable answer.

"I miss you", is her reply. She's not answering my question.

"Miss u, too", I reply.

"Bye, Kurt"

"Bye, _my_ Honey Bunny Quinny", is my final reply.

" :) " is her final reply.

I smiled again, with another burst of butterflies in the stomach. I don't know what happen to her mind...or to mine, tonight, but we managed to have a very thought provoking text messaging and for me, it's strangely fun.


End file.
